


Three Spanish Cookies

by hoffkk



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Cynthia - Freeform, F/M, Gypsy, Titanic - Freeform, cynco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: On the third day of Ficmas, hoffkk gave to me... three spanish cookies, two silver bells, and love around the holiday tree!





	Three Spanish Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> My first Cisco and Gypsy/Cynthia fic... enjoy!

When Gypsy breached over to Earth 1 to spend Christmas Eve with Cisco, He was ecstatic.  Since it was not only their first Christmas together but Gypsy's first ever, he was going to make it spectacular.  Cisco had planned out the whole day with tons of holiday activities to show his girlfriend the true spirit of Christmas.  It was going to be epic.  That was what he had told himself this morning anyhow.  However, given that the day was almost over, and he was currently stabbing Gypsy in the leg with an Epi-Pen, it was clear that today was nothing more than an epic fail.

It all started first thing in the morning when they went to get a Christmas tree.  They needed a real one of course, and Cisco, not wanting to do anything halfway, decided they would go into the woods and chop one down themselves.  It went well enough at first.  They found a perfect tree, and he got to show off his masculine side as he chipped away at the trunk.  Unfortunately, Cisco miscalculated which way it would fall and kind of squashed Gypsy. The tree got her legs, knocking her face first into the snow as she was admiring the woodsy winter scene around her.  Gypsy wasn't happy, but she wasn't hurt either.  She only received a few scratches.

Later on, when they brought they tree home came incident number two.  They had just finished decorating the tree with colorful lights and ornaments, and Cisco insisted she do the honors of plugging in the lights.  There were a few other things plugged into the outlet already, including a lamp, laptop, candle warmer, and a few other tech gadgets he had been experimenting with.  It didn't occur to Cisco that it may be too much until Gypsy placated him a inserted the plug into the power strip.  There was a surge of electricity and suddenly the apartment went dark.  "Don't worry, I got this."  He had told her before dashing into the other room to flip the breaker.  Gypsy, not the type of woman to wait around on a man to fix things, began fidgeting with the plug.  She pulled it out and tried again just as Cisco turned the power back on.  Suddenly, Gypsy felt a jolt shock her fingertips and rush through her body.  She shrieked in pain and Cisco flew back into the room to assess the situation.  He found his girlfriend shaking out her right hand in pain.

"What happened?" Cisco asked worriedly, quickly checking around the room for any unwanted metahumans.

"Your tree tried to turn me into the flash!" She spat, clutching her hand tightly.

"Let me see."  He requested as he reached for his girlfriend's hand.  There was a small red mark on her thumb, but it looked benign.  "You want some ice?"  Cisco asked as he stroked her hand delicately with his thumbs.

"Nah, I think I'm all right." She answered.

Stepping closer, he smiled, quirked a brow then replied, "How about some snow?"

The next thing she knew, they were all bundled up and standing on top of a hill at a nearby park with a toboggan.

"I'm  of the king of the world!" Cisco yelled off into the cold midday air as he extended his arms upward and outward.

"Really? You're quoting Titanic?"  Gypsy queried, tone full of sass.

"You know Titanic?"  Cisco asked, surprised that she obviously did.  It was hard to keep up on the similarities and differences between Earth 1 and Earth 19.  He needed a massive Venn Diagram to keep track of it all.

"Yeah, it was only the worst three hours of my life."  She replied.

Cisco placed a hand over his heart like he had just been shot there and retorted, "Take that back!  Titanic is a cinematic master piece and you know it!"

"They killed Leo!"  She fired back.  "Which was total bull because they both could have fit on that door and _you_ know it."

He opened his mouth to argue but after a moment of consideration he instead nodded and said, "Touché."  Gypsy nodded, accepting her small win, and then Cisco continued as he rubbed his hands together excitedly, "So, enough about going down on a ship.  It's time to go down on a sled!"

Gypsy cocked her head to the side and opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Cisco quickly held up a hand and said, "Heard it as soon as I said it.  I promise that is not what's happening right now.  You see how sledding works is--"

"Cisco?" She interrupted.

"Yeah?"  He asked curiously.

"We may not have Christmas on 19 but we still have snow... and sleds."  Gypsy informed him.

"Right."  He said, feeling incredibly stupid.  "Of course you do."  Cisco cleared his throat, collected himself, and then called out, "Shotgun!"

Gypsy rolled her eyes and smiled as he tossed the sled down on the ground and took his seat up front.  She followed his lead and got on behind, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso.

"Ready?  1... 2... "  Cisco pushed off on a silent three and away they went.

The hill was pretty steep so they picked up a lot of speed on the way down, going faster and faster until suddenly they were weightless.  There was a loud screech, and then they landed back on the ground with a _thud_! At least Cisco did.  Gypsy fell off midair and landed in the snow on her side, rolling over a few times until the fresh powder slowed her body to a stop.  The snow wasn't very thick so when her knee made impact with the frozen ground it began to throb.  "Ow." She called out in pain.  "That's definitely gonna leave abruise."  She added more quietly.

"Gypsy?  Are you all right?"  Cisco yelled, voice full of concern as he got up and ran over to his girlfriend's aide.

Kneeling beside her, he helped her sit up.  Once gypsy was upright, she responded, "You could have warned me there was a ramp."

"I didn't know.  Everything's covered in snow and all one big frozen blob." He defended, then helped her stand up.  When he saw her wince, he asked again, "Are you hurt?"

"I'll manage."  She answered vaguely.  "Trust me, I've been through much worse on the job."  Acting tough, she pushed through the pain and walked toward the sled.  After a couple steps, Gypsy's knee gave in and she fell back down onto her hands and knees.

"You okay, baby?" He inquired whimsically, the unmistakable sound of laughter cutting between his words.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?"  She tossed over her shoulder.  Shifting into a squatting position, Gypsy didn't wait for a response before grabbing a chunk of snow, rounding it, and firing at Cisco.

Cisco's mouth popped open in surprise as he was beamed right in the chest with a snowball.  "So, that's how you want to play it?"  He asked her challengingly.  When Gypsy responded with a snowball to the gut, he yelled again, "Oh, it is _on_!"

As he dodged her next throw, he scooped up some snow and tossed back one of his own. Gypsy ducked, letting the ball of snow fly right past her and returned the gesture.  They were bobbing and weaving and laughing so hard that gypsy forgot all about the pain in her knee.  The battle raged on for a good five minutes until Cisco caught his girlfriend off guard with a snowball to the face.  Normally, it wouldn't have been a big deal, but, when he scooped the snowball, he got a chunk of ice too.  Of course, the ice was the part that hit Gypsy directly on the forehead, nearly knocking her off her feet... _again_.

"Son of a snowman!" She spat, rubbing the tender spot above her right eye.

"Ooh..." Cisco uttered with a wince.  "My bad." He added apologetically as he ran over to check on her.

"Dios mio, that hurts." She whined.

"I am _so_ sorry, Gyps." He told her.  "Are you bleeding?"

"It's nothing."  She assured him as he dabbed away a bit of blood on her forehead with her black glove.

"I really wanted to show you another Christmas tradition while we were out, but maybe we should just go home."  He offered.

Part of Gypsy wanted to take him up on that offer, but one look at his face said she couldn't.  He looked so upset with those big puppy dog eyes, and she remembered how excited he was to show her all things Christmas. And so, with small sigh she said, "No, that's okay.  It's really not as bad as it looks."

"You sure?"  Cisco quirked a brow uncertainly.

Gypsy nodded her head and said, "Yeah.  Now come on... show me more Christmas."

Cisco's frown immediately turned upside down at her words, and he held out his elbow.  Gypsy rolled her eyes and smiled before taking his arm, then the two of the them went to retrieve their toboggan and strolled onward to the next activity.

*******

"Fa-la-la-la-laaaa! La-la-la-LA!" Cisco wailed the final notes of his favorite Christmas song.

Gypsy smirked at his energy and excitement.  He was clearly having a ball.  Her?  Not so much.  Caroling was kind of fun at first, but, when you don't know any of the words, it gets old real fast.

"Isn't this great?" He questioned as they followed the group down the street to their next location.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled lamely.

Sensing her insincerity, Cisco said, "You're not having fun are you?"

"No, I am.  It's just..." Gypsy trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"You don't any of the songs, which makes caroling a bit difficult."  He finished for her.  "Man, I'm an idiot."

"No, you're sweet."  She assured him.

"Hey, I got it."  He said suddenly.  "We'll just sing a song you do know."

"Like what?" Gypsy wondered aloud.  Obviously, she didn't know any Christmas songs, so she wasn't sure where he was going with this.

Instead of answering normally, Cisco burst into song on the spot, belting out a tune she was, in fact, very familiar with.

"NEAR!  FAR! WHEREVER YOU ARRRRRE! I BELIEVE THAT.... THE HEART DOES... GO ON."

"Oh my god. Stop."  Gypsy tried as she swatted his arm and stifled her laughter.  People were staring, and he was butchering the song.

Cisco didn't care one bit, he just kept on singing, "ONCE... MORE..."

Shaking her head, she sighed and thought to herself, _"If you can't beat em'..."_

Before Gypsy could talk herself out of it she joined in loudly, "YOU OOOOOPEN THE DOOR!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Cisco felt his love for this woman growing stronger with every off-key note as they yelled out into the cold evening air, "AND YOU'RE HEAR IN MY HEART AND... MY HEART WILL GO ON AAAAAND OOO- WHOA!"

As they hit the last note, Gypsy stepped on a patch of ice, and, like a cartoon character on a banana peel, she went down _hard_ , landing right on her tailbone.

"Ouch." Cisco mumbled at the same time Gypsy grumbled, "Son of a snowman..."

Grabbing her by the hands, he helped his girlfriend up slowly and said, "Are you---"

"Don't." She cut him off tersely.  She wasn't trying to be mean, but she was in pain and had heard that question too many times today.  "Just don't."

"I'm guessing it's time to head home now?" Cisco asked knowingly.

"You guessed right." Gypsy retorted brusquely.

"All right-y then." He said, slightly scared of his girlfriend.

Putting his arm around her, they shuffled little by little down the sidewalk back the way they had come.  Seeing Jitters across the street, Cisco began to ask, "Hey, Jitters is still open, maybe we--"

Gypsy instantly stopped in her tracks and threw him a death glare, causing him to finish his thought with a quick, "nevermind." then they both continued on their way to the warmth of Cisco's apartment.

*******

A short while later, they arrived at Cisco's place.  He helped Gypsy to the couch then started the fire.  It wasn't a real fire.  It was an animated one on Netflix, accompanied by instrumental Christmas music.  Naturally, it wouldn't keep you warm, but it was still festive.  Once the fire was ready, Cisco cranked up the heat and began boiling water for cocoa.

Meanwhile, Gypsy propped her sore legs gently on top of the ottoman in front of her and covered herself with the blanket that had been sitting on the back of the couch.  As she nestled into the couch and enjoyed the fire, she heard Cisco messing around in the kitchen.  A few minutes later, Cisco sat down next to her with a cup of hot chocolate in each hand.

"Here you, go."  he said, handing her one of the mugs.

As the warmth penetrated her palms, Gypsy took a whiff of the chocolatey goodness, admiring the added touches of marshmallows and a peppermint stick.

"Fancy."  She said with a smile.  "Thank you."

"A happy face and manners... does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"  He asked only half-jokingly.

"I was never mad at you, Cisco."  Gypsy corrected.  "I just don't tolerate pain well."

"No kidding." He teased.

"Hey!" She feigned offense, plucking a marshmallow out of her drink and tossing it at his forehead.

The marshmallow, half-melted from the hot drink, stuck to his head, so Cisco simply pulled it off and popped it into his mouth.  Gypsy shook her head and hid a smile with a sip of cocoa.  Cisco followed suit, letting the conversation linger a moment.

"Mmmm.... delicious."  Gypsy complimented.

"It's a family recipe."  He explained.  "Great for parties and curing even the worst of moods."

"I will admit, it does make me feel a little better."  She relented.

"Well, I think I have just the thing to get you all the way there."  He smiled cheekily, then pulled a clump of green leaves from behind him.  They all gathered at one stem that wore a red and gold bow.

"What is it?"  Gypsy questioned with a confused look on her face.

"Mistletoe."  Cisco informed her.  "People hang this little guy in doorways at Christmas time, and when two people are caught under it, they have to share a kiss."

"Oh, they do, do they?"  She queried, knowing exactly where he was going with this little holiday lesson.

"Yup."  He nodded then held the plant up over their heads.  "Oh my, would you look at that?  We're under the mistletoe."

"That we are.  I suppose now we _have_ to kiss."  She mocked.

"Rules are rules." Cisco said with a shrug.

They stared at each other for a brief moment with teasing grins on their faces before leaning in for a kiss.  Pulling back after a second, they decided to kiss again.  And again.  Soon, they were in full on make out mode with arms wrapping around each other, hers around his neck and his around her back.  Eventually, his hands roamed upward, and he began running his fingers through her hair.  Gypsy moaned at the sensation it gave her, which was extra enjoyable with the mistletoe leaves that he was still holding tickling her neck at the same time.  They were getting really hot and heavy when she suddenly pulled away and let out a light cough.  Without much thought, she resumed kissing her boyfriend... until a moment later when she coughed again.  Soon, Gypsy was hacking up a storm.

"You need some water?" Cisco asked worriedly.

"Cisco..." She wheezed.  "I... can't... breathe..."

His eyes went wide as he processed her words and then noticed her throat getting blotchy and swollen.

"Hang on, Gypsy." He told her as he dashed out of the room and down the hall.  Seconds later, he returned to find his girlfriend now gasping for air.  Hastily, he ripped off her blanket and jammed the Epi-Pen he now wielded into her upper leg.

Sitting down next to Gypsy, he pushed some hair out of her face and stroked her cheeks.  It took a moment, but her breathing appeared to slow down.  Breathing a sigh of relief, he took her into his arms, a gesture she welcomed, and whispered some soothing words in her ear.  Once her breathing normalized, and she was able to actually speak coherently, Gypsy inquired, "What just happened?"

"You must've had a bad reaction to something."  He told her.  "I used my Epi-Pen on you, you should be okay now." When she gave him a curious look, Cisco added, "I have a shellfish allergy."

Nodding in understanding, she became confused once more, "I don't have any allergies though, at least none I'm aware of."

"Maybe it was the hot chocolate?  Though, that's just water, chocolate, marshmallows, and peppermint.  I can't imagine any of that did it."

"Yeah, I've eaten all those before and was just fine."  She noted.  "So, if not the cocoa then what?"

"Well, the only other thing that touched you was me, but you usually react to _that_ in other ways."  Cisco teased with the wag of his brow.

"The mistletoe."  It suddenly occurred to her.  "It tickled my neck right before I started coughing."

They immediately scanned the surrounding area for the plant.  Cisco found it on the floor, immediately picked it up, and ran to the kitchen.  Gypsy was going to ask what the heck he was doing when she heard the sink run and the garbage disposal turn on. 

Not long after, the sink went silent and Cisco called over, "Hey, Gyps, do you--

"NO!" She cut off and yelled across the room.  "No more Christmas! I'm done!  I've been beaten and electrocuted and nearly killed by Christmas.  I know you love it, and I love you... but I'm done!"

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted a snack?"  He said simply.

"Oh."  She replied, feeling quite embarrassed about her outburst.

Walking back over to the couch, he went on, "I get it.  This whole day has been an epic fail, and it's all my fault.  I was so excited to show you may favorite holiday that I got carried away and forced you to do too many things."  Sitting down with a plate in hand, he added remorsefully, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Cisco, I..." Gypsy stopped midsentence as she looked at the plate in his hands.  There were three, large, very familiar looking cookies, sprinkled with cinnamon and sugar.  "Are those mantecados?" She asked softly.

"Yeah... another family recipe I borrowed."  Cisco answered.

Gypsy didn't say anything for a moment as a tear slid down her cheek.

His eyes went wide in alarm as he babbled, "Oh, Oh no.  What is it? Do you hate them?  Or are you allergic to these too?  Is it the cinnamon?  Wait, you don't have allergies... well, except for mistletoe apparently but--"

"Cisco, relax, it's okay."  She told him as she wiped her tear aside.  "These cookies are my favorite."

"Oh, then why are you crying?"  He wondered aloud.

"My abuela used to make these every year on my birthday.  She died five years ago.  I haven't eat them since."

"Great."  Cisco said exasperatedly.  "First, I nearly kill you with Christmas, then I remind you of your dead relative.  That's just great.  This holiday just keeps getting better and better."  He added with heavy sarcasm.

"No, it's okay.  These are happy tears."  She assured him.

"Really?"  He asked disbelievingly.

Gypsy nodded, grabbed a cookie and took a bite.  As the cookie melted in her mouth, she moaned it delight and said, "I forgot how good these were."  Looking to her boyfriend, she grabbed his hand with her free one and said, "Thank you, Cisco.  This was the best Christmas present ever."

He simply smiled and said, "Merry Christmas, Gypsy."

Grabbing a cookie of his own, he put his free arm around Gypsy and leaned back on the couch, letting his feet share the ottoman with hers.  The two of them proceeded to snuggle and eat cookies in front of the 'fire' as they listened to the soothing sounds of Christmas.

After a few minutes the cookies were nearly gone and Gypsy whispered, "This is nice."

"Yeah, it is." Cisco agreed.

" _Next_ Christmas, let's start with this." She told him.

"Definitely." He beamed, placing a soft kiss on her lips then returned his chin to its resting spot on top of her head.

They laid just like that for the rest of the night, nestled together and enjoying the warmth of each other's embrace.  The entire time, Cisco appeared completely calm... on the outside.  But on the inside?  He was doing the Christmas can-can just thinking about the possibility of being with Gypsy for a whole year and a whole other Christmas.

Yeah, this holiday started off as good as the Titanic ended... but it ended better than he ever could have hoped for.


End file.
